A Grey Beginning
by TheRealCamStarchaser
Summary: Cam Starchaser, a rogue from Jakku, embarks on a journey that will change his universe forever.
1. Chapter 1

**The Interrogation**

Darkness. The first thing that comes to mind was that those First Order bastards blinded me. A hood is removed from my head. A small sigh of relief travels along my breath but is short lived as I realize that I've been placed in an interrogation chamber. The door slides open to reveal a mirror like Stormtrooper and a man wearing a black First Order uniform. It is Captain Phasma and General Hux. There is a brief moment of awkward silence. Being the person that I am I break the silence by starting off with "Whatever happened, if this is about that cute Twi'lek, she told me she was eighteen I swear. I didn't get what I needed to prove the statement but..." "Silence prisoner!" shouts Phasma making me flinch in my restraints. "You have been charged with the slaughter of numerous Stormtroopers and the destruction of their spacecraft" says Hux. "WHAAAAAATTTTTT?!" I reply in sarcastic shock. "Why would you accuse me of something like that?" "For one" answers Hux "we caught you leaving the scene of the incident and also we found these. Look familiar?" Phasma places two lightsabers in front of me. First thought is "I was wondering where those went" but me having the little bit of common sense that I still acquire I replied "I have never seen those in my life. What are those?" Hux, looking at me like I'm the biggest idiot in the universe, asks "Have you not seen a lightsaber before?" I shake my head "no". "Then why were you at the scene of the incident?!" demands Phasma. I ask being the smart-ass that I am "I got a question for you. How do you keep your uniform so shiny? Like am I the only one that notices that there is not even a smudge on it. What do use; lint free cloth, mop, WINDEX?". "That's none of your concern!" shouts Phasma, "just answer the question!" "I got another question, since when did they start allowing women to be Stormtroopers let alone captains?" I ask pissing off Phasma even more. At that moment Phasma's rifle connects with my face leaving a small bruise. "How dare you insult me like that you scum?" she demands. "What I just was wondering how it was logical to let a woman…" I start to say. By that time Phasma's rifle connected a second time busting my lip open. "Phasma control yourself!" demands Hux. "My apologies General" says Phasma while wiping my blood off her rifle. "Are you familiar with the name Luke Skywalker?" asks Hux. "No, can't say that I am" I answer while spitting out blood. "Luke Skywalker is a Jedi Master we've been trying to find for a long time now and we believe he has been found by the Resistance" continues Hux. "That must be a big deal. That's seems bad for you but it's definitely a big deal" I reply. By that time a Stormtrooper entered to hand General Hux my file then exited just as soon as he had entered. "I knew that I was forgetting something. Your name scum, what is it?" Hux demands. "Cam" I answer "Cam Starchaser". "Well Cam Starchaser, I believe this is the last time anyone will hear that name" proclaims Hux. "I doubt it." I exclaim confidently. At that moment I force push Hux and Phasma into the wall knocking both of them out unconscious. I untie myself, grab my lightsabers and walk out of the room thinking nervously "This is going to be fun trying to escape a star destroyer."

 **The Escape**

Adrenaline. My mind raced through how I made it out of that interrogation room alive. "How did I get here?" I thought traveling back in my mind to earlier that day. It all started about a week ago on my home planet of Jakku while I was searching for parts for a new lightsaber hilt I was building. The search began just outside my village but something told me to venture out farther. At that moment a mysterious X-Wing descended from the sky and landed on the outskirts of the village. From the cockpit emerged a man dressed in what seemed to be attire that did not originate from my system. It was unlike the tunics or robes seen on Jakku but more of something I heard of Republic citizens wearing. Before I could fully wrap my head around who he was, a small BB droid dropped from the X-Wing and at that moment the sensation telling me to go farther became even stronger so I decided to venture away from the village. What seemed like hours past in an almost pitch black night which usually was the time that all of the things that usually try to eat you or try to mug you and leave you for someone else that will eat you decided to emerge. I was well aware of the dangers that awaited the night but I was well prepared to face-off anything that came my way due to my combat skills with a lightsaber and small knowledge of the Force which was not known by many others besides my parents. BOOM! The sky filled with a blazing orange none different than the color of one of my lightsabers while the night seemed to suffocate in smoke. At that moment I knew something had gone horribly wrong at my village. Just then a large eerie looking transport ship ascended form the smoke. "Kylo Ren" I thought as I watched the ship disappear into space. Without hesitation I ran back to my village to find a pile of dead corpses lying in the center of the village. While rummaging through the pile for the longest minutes of my life I found the truth that I had feared; my parents lying there lifeless with blaster wholes dug into them. The next thing I remember was waking up inside that interrogation room without my lightsabers.

I only had about less than five minutes before someone would raise the alarm. "INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! ALL TROOPERS REPORT TO THE HANGER BAY!" announces over the speakers. "Jokes on them I'm still in the prison ward" I said to myself arrogantly. As I made my way out of the prison ward I hear a faint yelp from one of the containment cells. I look inside to find a small man who looked like he had been tortured for longer than I had been on the Star Destroyer. "Please anybody" he said faintly "can someone get me out of here?" Feeling sorry for the guy and not seeing any real threat I decided to let him out. "Thank you. I didn't think I would get out of here alive" he said in a more upbeat tone. "What's your name?" I asked. "Blaine Zen" he replied "what's yours?" "Cam Starchaser good to meet you Blaine any idea how to get out of here?" I asked. "This way I think" he said unsure of where we were actually going. "Are those lightsabers?" Blaine asked after discovering them on my belt. "Yes" I answered. "Are you saying you're a Jedi?" He asked with fascination. "Nope I don't follow there code I think it's too strict" I replied. "So you're a Sith?" he asked as his voice started to quiver. "Hell no! Cant an ordinary guy who happens to have knowledge of the force and is a bad ass with duel light sabers exist?" I demanded starting to get annoyed by the conversation. He shook his head "yes" then we continued out of the ward. As we passed through endless corridors and countless passageways I could hear the hum of a lightsaber around the corner followed by blaster shots. "Kylo Ren" I thought to myself. Without hesitation I ignited both my lightsabers and demanded Blaine to stand behind me. I turned the corner and stopped dead in my tracks. Both lightsabers hit the ground as I discovered a face I had not seen in a very long time. "Rey?" I muttered. She turned to look my way. "Cam!" she exclaimed as she fought off some Stormtroopers with what appeared to be a blue dual sided lightsaber. I stood there in complete shock as I watched her expertly swing the blade at the troopers. "Blaine, I'm here under the order of your aunt to take you back to the Resistance base on D'Qar!" she stated after impaling her lightsaber into another Stormtrooper. "We have to move now!" she demanded as a Stormtrooper crept up behind her. Without delay I force pushed him into a wall knocking him out. At that moment Rey gave me the whole "we'll talk about this later" look as she led us to the hanger bay. Inside sat a ship that had definitely seen better days but could still hold her own. "Inside now!" shouted Rey as we boarded the ship. She immediately entered the cockpit as Blaine and I stayed in the common area of the ship. "Cam I need you in the cockpit now!" she demanded as I made my way to the cockpit. Inside sat Rey and what looked to be like a Wookie. I couldn't stop staring at him wondering how Rey managed to find one. "Cam meet Chewbacca" she said as the Wookie growled at me. "Wait a minute" I realized "the Chewbacca as in Han Solo's co-pilot?" "Yep that's the one" she answered. "So that means… this is the Millennium Falcon! So where is Han?" I asked. "He's dead" she answered while a tear trickled down her cheek. As the Falcon roared to life we became bombarded by Stormtroopers raining blaster fire. "Man the gun mount" she ordered. "I have a better idea" I insisted as I noticed a couple of TIE Fighters hanging from the ceiling. I focused the Force on the fighters. BAM! The TIEs fell right on top of the Stormtroopers. Again I was given a look from Rey telling me we had some things to discuss later. We exited the Star Destroyer and made our way to D'Qar.

 **The Orphan**

She was from Jakku just like I was except she had no family, very few belongings and only had one set of clothes. In other words she was an orphan. How did I know her? Well the first time I saw her was when we were both about six years of age. I had gone outside to watch freighters flying overhead. Don't ask me why it was so fascinating to watch them. I guess part of it was that I was envious of the freedom the pilots had just coming and going from system to system. While watching them I heard a rustling noise coming from behind my hut. As I peered around the hut I saw a small girl emerge from my personal scrap pile. "What the?!" I let out scaring the little girl. "What are you doing in my scrap pile?!" I demanded. I could tell she was extremely shy and possibly couldn't speak at all but me being the six years old that I was still tried to demand answers from her. "I'm…I'm…I'm sorry I thought this was your trash." she nervously explained. "Trash? This is some of the nicest metal in all of Jakku." I told her furiously. "Look here" I pulled out what used to be a former X-Wing turret "this is one of my favorite pieces in here. This beauty is what I like to use when little girls try to take my stuff" I explain as I take a large swing just missing the girl's face. She jerks back to her feet to where at that moment I realized that she hadn't eaten in quite a while. "Are you hungry?" I asked trying to seem somewhat nicer than I was a minute ago. She shook her head "yes" so I invited her inside for some food. After both of us had eaten our whole plate clean she told me she had to leave before it got dark out. "Here" I tossed the gun turret to her. "Why are you giving me this?" she asked confused of what was happening. "It symbolizes our new friendship and you need some sort of protection out there" I explained. Her face lit up and appeared to glow as she left the hut. "Wait! What's your name?" I asked. "Rey" she answered "What's yours?" "Cam" I replied. After that she would come by quite often to hang out, sometimes with different scraps she found from things like an Imperial Star Destroyer, an X-Wing, there even was a whole A-Wing she found that her and I were able to salvage. Granted it wasn't the same as it was in its heyday but it still was able to get the job done. We also talked about anything as we would watch freighters fly overhead. Our adventures were the most memorable times like when Rey got caught by a Stormtrooper unit we were sabotaging and I had to take them out using my lightsaber. After all of this time I was still able to hide my abilities from her. About twelve years later our relationship was still as strong as ever, but for some reason recently I had been having these weird aches inside every time I saw her. One star filled night out behind my hut we were going through her scraps that she had acquired that day when I suddenly decided to put my arm around her. She looked over at me and gave me a look asking "What are you doing Cam?" I got extremely red in the face and tried to play it off smooth nervously chuckling "I thought your dandruff was acting up again." Since we had known each other for twelve years she knew I was lying. "What's really going on?" she asked with those eyes that could break any man into telling the truth. "Nothing" I said trying to hide my emotions. "I know what you've been up to" she stated. "I don't know what you're talking about" I said trying to put some pieces of metal together. "You're trying to build a ship!" she replied. "You got me" I smiled even though I was lying through my teeth. "Oh I almost forgot" she said pulling out a small metal pipe that was perfect for the new lightsaber hilt I was building. "I thought it would make a nice addition to the A-Wing's rudder" she said unknowing what I actually wanted it for. I lit up with the same glow she gave me twelve years ago and involuntarily kissed her on the cheek. She jerked back saying "What are you doing?!" I froze up not knowing what was going to happen next. "I…I…I didn't know what I was doing" I explained. "Cam Starchaser talk now!" she demanded. "Well…" I said in a more high pitched voice than usual. "Cam you can tell me anything, right?" she said starting to get worried. "I'm scared of what will happen if I do." I explain trying to muster up the courage to tell her how I really felt. "Cam Starchaser scared. Ha! The same man who took on a unit of Stormtroopers, that was able to pilot an A-Wing with no flight experience and no training, is scared? What could possibly cause you to be…" she went on explaining. "I love you" I muttered hoping she wouldn't hear. "What did you say?" she asked her now being scared. "I love you alright?" I said as I went inside my hut. That night I wasn't able to fall asleep, and then suddenly I feel someone lay down beside me. "I love you too" answers Rey. "You do? But I thought that you thought we were…" I started but was unable to finish. Rey leaned towards me and her lips met mine as I began to hold her tighter and tighter and would never let go. The next morning I woke up and she was gone, and I never saw or heard from her again.


	2. Chapter 2

The Arrival

"TIE Fighters inbound!" shouted Rey as we exited hyperspace. "Cam wake up!" yelled Blaine as he shook the living crap out of me. "What…what's going on?" I asked still groggy from my nap. "We got TIEs on our tail!" explained Blaine. I rushed to the cockpit to find Rey and Chewie frantically trying to maneuver away from the fighters. "They must have followed us when we jumped into hyperspace" said Rey "I need you and Blaine to handle the guns". I bolted to the lower gun as Blaine manned the one on top. I had no idea what I was doing, but I knew the Force. I focused all my energy on the Force and pulled the trigger. I was a natural. I shot down three even though Blaine said he shot down one of them but he was obviously lying. Blaine shot down two which is weird because he looked like he had never been in a fight ever. "There's one more!" shouted Rey from the cockpit. Both of us tried but couldn't get a lock on it, then out of nowhere, BOOM! It just exploded. Then suddenly a black X-Wing flew up alongside the Falcon. I rushed to the cockpit to find Rey and Chewie smiling and saluting out the window. "Is that Poe?" asked Blaine as he made his way to the cockpit. "Yep" answered Rey. With all of the TIE Fighters gone we made our way down to the planet surface.

The Resistance

D'Qar. A lush planet full of endless trees and sparkling lakes. As we made our way to the planet surface I could see a woman waiting for us. She was definitely in her sixties, definitely a very wise person who was probably their leader. As we exited the Falcon, Blaine rushed pass me saying "Aunt Leia!" "My dear Blaine are you alright what did they do to you?" asked the woman. At that moment Blaine broke down in tears "they tortured me demanding information from me and told me that Uncle Han was dead and..." "It's alright your safe now" assured the woman as she embraced him tightly. "Who's this?" she asked pointing at me. "This is Cam Starchaser. He helped me escape. He's a Jedi" he explained. "I'm not a Jedi!" I barked at him. "So you're a Sith?" inquired the old woman. "Lady I'm no Sith I just don't like people who think they can do whatever they want to good innocent people." "We can trust him Aunt Leia" piped in Rey "I grew up with him. He's a friend" she said smiling at me. "Than any friend of Rey's is a friend of the Resistance" said Leia. "Aunt Leia" the words kept going through my head. Rey didn't have any family; she was an orphan so I thought. This time I gave her the whole "we'll discuss this later" look and she mouthed "Ok" back at me. From behind Leia walked up a mysterious looking man wearing Jedi robes. He removed his hood to reveal an old but wise looking Jedi. "Cam Starchaser meet my brother Luke Skywalker" said Leia. "It's good to meet you Cam" he said "I sense you are very strong in the Force just as much as my daughter is" "Hello father" said Rey. FATHER?! I almost blacked out a moment trying to comprehend that Rey, the orphan girl I knew from Jakku, is Luke Skywalker's, a master Jedi and hero to Republic, daughter and General Leia Organa's niece. I gave Rey that look again yet this time more intently. "Come inside we have much to discuss" explained Leia.

As we headed inside I felt a droid almost trip me as it rushed passed. "BB-8 slow down." said someone behind me. I turned around and suddenly stopped in my tracks. It was the same man who I saw on Jakku, the same man who, after he arrived at my village, it all went to hell. "Poe" said Blaine as he rushed to hug him. "This is Poe?" I asked. "This is Poe Dameron, our best pilot in the Resistance" said the General shaking his hand. "This man…he was at my village before it was massacred" I said almost tearing up. "You're from Jakku?" he asked me "Wait. I remember you now. You were the one wondering around the outskirts when I landed. I thought you were a spy" he implied. "I'm not a spy! I was looking for parts for this" I said pulling out one of my lightsabers. "Oh my apologies…I'm sorry what's your name?" he asked. "This is Cam Starchaser" said Blaine. "Nice to meet you" said Poe. "Likewise" I said "Best pilot in the Resistance huh? Maybe you could prove it sometime" "You a pilot Cam" he asked. "He's one of the best pilots I know" said Rey smiling at me. "I had a good teacher" I said smiling back at Rey making her blush. "Unfortunately I have no craft to pilot due to my A-Wing is still on Jakku" I said. "Well that's too bad" said Poe sounding disappointed. "GENERAL!" yelled a soldier running toward us. "You got to come see this!" he assured her. As we made our way back outside the soldier said "we found an old A-Wing while we were gathering supplies on Jakku." he told her. "Wait a minute" I said as I walked around to the rudder to find the pipe Rey gave me the night she left. "This is my A-Wing" I said. "How can you tell?" asked Rey. "Well…" I started saying snobbishly "this is the same pipe you gave me for the rudder that night you left." Suddenly Rey turned as white as the clouds "I think I'll go check on Finn" she said as she walked off crying. After that everyone kind of went their separate ways as I started to make sure everything was still functional on my A-Wing. After a couple of hours it started to get dark so I went inside. It had a long and eventful day so I decided it was time to get some sleep. As I walked to my quarters I found Rey still upset comforting some random guy who appeared to be in a coma. "Everything alright in here" I asked. "Why are you here?!" Rey demanded as she started to cry again. "I do care you know!" I told her starting to get irritated "you'd think after all we've been through you wouldn't just all of a sudden shut me out. Also, you're the one that left!" "Not now Cam, I just need to be alone" she said. "Well you sure look alone" I said sarcastically. "Just get out!" she screamed as she slammed the door in my face. I couldn't believe that she would act that way toward me. After all these years she acts as if they never happened.

The New Recruit

It seemed I was the first one up the next morning as I packed my stuff and headed to my A-wing. It's not that I didn't like it there, but there were too many bad memories built up there. As I tried to open the canopy it wouldn't open. After a few attempts I went to check the hydraulic panel. "Cam" says a voice from behind me. I turn around to find Luke standing there for what seemed to be the entire time. "I'm leaving. I'm not meant to be here." I explain trying to make him go away. "We need you Cam, and you need us." he says. "There are too many things reminding me of my past" I try to explain to him. "She needs you the most" he says. "No she doesn't. She said it herself." I say still trying to open the canopy. "She told me what happened" he said making me turn bright red. "That was years ago" I assured him "whatever was said then are just meaningless words now." "She's been unstable lately I can feel it" he says "you need to talk to her." "The time for talking is over" I said "it's best that I leave." "Prove to me how much you want to leave" he says pulling out his lightsaber. At that moment, without thinking, I pull out mine and we began dueling it out for over an hour. Every move he made seemed to counter mine. I had a couple good hits but I was no match for the master Jedi. "Do you submit?" he asked. "Never. I'll never let you take me old man!" I exclaimed. A few more swings than all of a sudden my lightsabers were knocked out of my hands. "Are you done?" he asked pointing his emerald lightsaber at me "You are strong but I can make you stronger." "We'll see" I said trying to grab my lightsabers with the Force. Unfortunately, being as unstable as I was I accidently grabbed a small cargo container that went flying toward my head knocking me unconscious. When I finally came to I woke up to find Blaine sitting beside my bed. "What are you doing here?" I asked still somewhat infuriated by my recent loss. "He's awake" he called out. Immediately Rey walked in saying "What were you trying to prove?" "Don't even Rey" I said now even more infuriated "you were wanting me to leave." "When did I ever say that?" she asked "Blaine can you give us a minute?" "Sure Rey" he said leaving the room. "You know I never opened up to anyone like I did with you" I explained. "I know. But also know that I wasn't lying to you back on Jakku." she said. "Then why did you leave?" I asked starting to get confused. "I was scared just as much as you were. Heck, we were only eighteen at the time" she explained. "Then why did you never come back?" I asked. "I got mixed into some trouble with a man called Darth Revan" she explained "a Sith Lord living out in Jakku. I did some things I'm not proud of and still regret doing to this day" "I'm sorry I didn't know" I said trying to sound as sincere as possible "do you think we could ever return to the way things were?" "I don't know. With both of us now having Force abilities and with my training still proceeding with father…I don't think it will ever be the same" she said with an upset look on her face. "As long as you don't leave ever again I will do my best to behave" I said. "Cam that would be a first" she said with a slight chuckle. After that morning we began to pick up where we left off back on Jakku. For some reason I think Blaine was more excited about me staying than Rey was, but I didn't mind it. I had come a long way since that sand covered planet. Now I would focus on my training and on my next goal: Defeat The First Order.


	3. Chapter 3

The First of Many

It took some time but everything was finally starting to workout. Everyone there was nothing but excepting to me, plus it was nice having Rey around again. It was almost like before. I'd still find the oddest ways to make her smile when I could tell she was upset. Especially when she found out her dad kicked my ass, even though I sort of kicked my own ass. For some reason there still seemed to be something she wasn't telling me. And Blaine, I know there was something I was missing with this guy. The first day of training with Luke was an eventful one. I walked in to find Blaine and Rey dueling it out. I wouldn't have believed it if someone told me. I had to admit Blaine had some skills with a lightsaber. He seemed to be able to anticipate Rey's every movement, but could he use the Force? I heard a small droid come up next to me. It was that BB-8 droid, which gave me an idea. I picked the droid up with the Force and tossed him at Blaine. He suddenly stopped it in midair, but lost focus and Rey nicked him in the chest with her lightsaber. "Damn it!" shouted Rey "why did you do that Cam?" "I didn't mean for him to get hurt I'm so sorry" I said starting to feel awful about what I did. "We need a medic!" shouted Rey. "No" said Blaine coughing up blood. He lifted his hand to his chest and somehow started HEALING HIMSELF! "How?" I said while Rey and I stood there in shock. "I'm able to use the Force to heal myself or other people" he said getting up like nothing ever happened "it's something Aunt Leia taught me." After that I never underestimated Blaine again. Just then Poe walked in saying "Rey, General Leia needs you immediately." "I'll be right there" she said wiping the sweat off her face.

"We have information leading to the whereabouts of Kylo Ren" said Leia "we have reason to believe he is somewhere on Mustafar. Rey will lead a small ground force to attempt to apprehend Ren while Poe will lead a small squadron for air cover. Rey choose your squad." "I need Chewbacca" she said making him growl approvingly at her "also Cam." "Really?" I said. "You've had my back through far worse" she said "and finally Blaine." Leia gave her a stern look wondering if she was serious. Rey nodded. "Cam, Blaine go to the armory to pick up your uniforms" instructed Leia "ships departure in five hours. May the Force be with you."

About four hours later I was heading to my A-Wing when I heard someone behind me ask "what the hell are you wearing?" I turned around to find Blaine walking up to me trying to adjust his uniform which looked somewhat tight on him. "I could ask the same for you" I said chuckling at the sight of his clothes. It had a very basic style to it. It was basically a silver flight jacket with tar colored pants. The one thing that I noticed was the hood he had attached to his jacket. "Nice touch but why?" I asked pointing to his jacket. "What? We can't both have hoods on our uniforms?" he asked pointing at mine. Now my uniform was unlike any others. It consisted of charcoal colored leather Jedi robes with a dark grey trench coat with a hood. "I guess so" I say trying to deal with the stolen addition to his uniform. I approached my A-Wing as Blaine entered the Falcon. I had made a few upgrades to it from some of Poe's spare parts. He said it was ok, I think. As I did a last preflight check to it as Leia came up to me saying "I need you to do me a favor." "What is it ma'am?" I asked. "I need you to look after Rey on this mission. She will be very unstable once she finds my son" she said with a concerned look on her face. "You got it I'll make sure everything goes smoothly" I assured her. "May the Force be with you" she said while I entered my A-Wing. "Um, you too" I said unknowing of how to reply. I strapped myself in as the engines roared to life, and gave the Falcon a salute telling Rey I was good to go. As we took off I could feel a sense of unrest as I looked out the window to find Luke giving me the same look as we flew off. As we left the atmosphere, I prepared for hyperspace while wondering if everything would still go as planned. Poe and his team had gone ahead to ensure our safe passage to the surface. I looked over at the Falcon to make sure they were ready. Rey gave me a thumbs up, and then we made the jump.

The Confrontation

As we exited hyperspace we could see that Poe and his team were already engaged in an intense dogfight with about TIE Fighters so we held off even though I wanted to shoot the bastards down. After a minute I could hear Poe tell us we were clear to make our approach on the planet. As we landed I could tell this place had not seen much better days since the whole planet was basically molten lava. We somehow found a small area to set the ships down. While exiting my ship I could feel a sense of unrest again. "Are you sure we are at the right place?" I ask looking at a molten rock bridge leading to an old abandoned mining factory. "Yes" said Rey "this is the birthplace of Darth Vader." "Wasn't Anakin Skywalker from Tatooine?" I asked. "He was but this is where he became Vader" explained Rey "here my grandfather fought in the most historic duel ever against my other grandfather, Obi-Wan Kenobi." We all stood there for a minute in awe of the history here. "Let's go" said Rey directing us across the bridge and into the factory. The inside of the factory could have been better cared for but definitely could have looked worse. As we entered the main building we could see a small group of Stormtroopers standing guard. "Cam your up" Rey said. "Hell yeah" I said Force jumping into the rafters. What a lot of people didn't know was that I was extremely skilled in the art of stealth and Rey knew I had my ways of dealing with Stormtroopers. As I stood above them, which was about five Stormtroopers, I unsheathed my lightsabers preparing to attack. I jumped down behind them, and cleared my throat. "Hello there" I said causing the troopers to turn around. I ignited my lightsabers and began to decapitate every single trooper except one. One of them happened to slip away, so I threw both lightsabers at him which just missed his head. "You missed Jedi" said the trooper raising his gun to shoot. "No I didn't" I replied. All of a sudden both lightsabers impaled the trooper in the back. "And I'm no Jedi" I said watching the trooper fall to the ground. From behind me I could hear Chewie growl what I thought meant "good job", but I think he was just saying he was hungry because after that he went back to the ship. We continued through the factory which seemed very quiet for Kylo Ren being there. We entered a small room to find a man in a smoky black robe. "It's over Ren" said Rey. "Rey, have I taught you nothing?" asked the mysterious hooded figure. The way he sounded revealed he had a severe respiratory problem. All of a sudden everyone's lightsabers were thrown to the floor. "What the?" I said looking at Blaine and Rey whose facial expressions changed dramatically. All of a sudden the hooded figure ignited twin dual bladed red lightsabers. "That's not Ren" said Blaine. "Then who is it?" I asked starting get nervous. The man turned around to reveal his face covered by a mask looking like a blood red Stormtrooper helmet but with just the lower half. "Darth Revan" answered Rey standing in total shock of what was happening. "It's good to see you again Rey" said Revan. "The feeling is not mutual" said Rey with a small wince starting to show on her face making Revan start to laugh. "Ah, Blaine Zen, long time no…torture" said Revan "I heard you made it out but could not believe it without seeing it for myself." "Where's Ren?" I asked starting to get impatient. "Ah, Cam Starchaser, The man who helped little Blaine escape" Revan went on "the man who thinks he's a bad ass because he can defeat some Stormtroopers." "You're damn right" I said really starting to get pissed off. "I heard they found you on Jakku. Funny, that was the same place I laid waste to a small village" he went on again "the screaming was quite…magnificent." "That's it!" I yell Force grabbing my lightsabers "this ends now!" "Cam wait!" shouted Rey as I began my attack at Revan. Unfortunately I misinterpreted the situation and was Force thrown into the wall. After I regained consciousness I could see Rey and Blaine engaging in an intense battle with the Sith Lord. All of a sudden Rey was struck through the lower abdomen. "NO!" I yelled trying to stand. "You have surprised me Blaine" the Dark Lord went on, swinging his lightsabers with a ferocity only seen by wild animals "I would have never guessed you would be the one still standing. You appear much stronger than you did in that interrogation chamber. You were so pathetic, you were practically begging me to end your miserable little life." "ENOUGH!" screamed Blaine. At that moment lightning emerged from his hands, but was somehow blocked by Revan. "Very impressive indeed, yet you fail to realize you are still weak and you cannot defeat me" said Revan as he deflected the lightning back at Blaine almost electrocuting him "you cannot defeat me. The Sith Order will rise above the ashes and lay waste to the galaxy." And just like that, he was gone.

The next thing I remember I remember was being carried by Chewie back to the Millennium Falcon. As I was placed down I suddenly jumped up "where's Rey?" I asked searching in desperation to find her lying on the medical table still unconscious. I watched her lay there feeling responsible for what happened. "Don't worry Rey, I'm going to kill that son of a bitch" I assured her as I stormed out of the Falcon. As I started to head back over the bridge I heard Blaine yell "where are you going?!" "I'm going after Revan!" I declared. "He'll kill you!" Blaine said. "I'd rather be dead than lose Rey!" I stated trying to get Blaine to let me go. "What are you talking about?! She'll be ok as long as we get her back to D'Qar right now!" Blaine yelled. "She's still on that table because of me! I'm going to end this once and for all! AAAHHH!" I said suddenly overcome with pain. "You broke your ankle you won't make it out alive!" Blaine stated. "I don't care!" I said. "You're not leaving!" Blaine yelled pulling out his dual bladed lightsaber igniting it to show off a purple and yellow blade. "You're really going to challenge me?!" I said pulling out my blue and orange lightsabers. "You've left me with no choice!" said Blaine. As I made a swift charge at Blaine without thinking swinging my blades in a wild fury. Blaine easily countered as we engaged in another fierce battle. As we progressed I could feel myself becoming overcome by the pain in my ankle even more but was not going to let Blaine overtake me. I took another swing and Blaine force pushed me which knocked me on my ass. As I fell I smashed my head against a rock. The next thing I remember was…Darkness.


End file.
